1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly to an ESD protection circuit formed by a plurality of switching units and a display apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, the liquid crystal display (LCD), due to its high picture quality, good spatial utilization, low power consumption, radiation-free operation and other distinguished features, has become mainstream in the display device market. Typically speaking, the LCD is configured with a LCD panel. Extremely fine circuitry and components such as a plurality of gate lines, data lines, and thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed on the LCD panel by the use of semiconductor processes. When the aforementioned circuitry or components are affected by instantaneous high voltage caused by electrostatic discharge, the circuitry and components of the LCD panel may be permanently damaged, thereby resulting in the malfunction of the LCD panel.
In order to prevent electrostatic discharge from damaging the internal circuitry or components of the LCD panel, ESD protection circuits are typically designed on the LCD panel. Accordingly, the design of the ESD protection circuit is one of the important areas in a LCD panel.